


Irrevocably Snowed In

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [46]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Domestic Gallavich, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Why did it have to happen when he wasn't around?(Changed summary)





	1. Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyHereForGallavich (taekookies_and_cream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookies_and_cream/gifts).



"Honey! I'm home!" 

Mickey smiles by the kitchen counter where he's chopping up ingredients for the salad. He opens the fridge to grab himself a beer. "In the kitchen!"

Ian toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket by their one bedroom apartment door. The place wasn't much, but it was their own and they were proud of it. With a grin and his left hand behind his back, he heads over to the kitchen where his boyfriend is making dinner. He wraps his right hand around Mickey's waist and kisses his neck.

"Beautiful [flowers](https://www.google.com/search?q=bouquet+of+white+roses&prmd=isnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiO8NvP3sHTAhWEPBQKHWBxDREQ_AUIBygB&biw=800&bih=1280#imgrc=OvjrVa8K8qKNBM:) for the beautiful love of my life."

"Good evening my corny sappy boyfriend." Mickey turns around in Ian's arms then takes the offered flowers. "They're beautiful." He says quietly inspecting the white roses. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing." Ian shrugs hands in his pockets. "I was on my way home, saw them and thought of you." He explains as Mickey throws out the previous ones from the vase by the window before putting the new ones in. 

"You like?" 

Mickey comes back and wraps his hands around Ian's neck. "I love them." Beat. "Missed ya." 

Ian clashes their lips together and they exchange a sweet chaste kiss. "Missed you too."

The way Ian looks at him sometimes overwhelmes Mickey. They've been together a long time, but Ian will look at him like they just fell in love. It makes Mickey feel like he's the most important person in the redhead's life. 

"You're in a good mood." 

Ian pulls away to take the beer on the counter. "I am." He replies watching as Mickey switches on the gas and places a pan on. "My boss is sending me to Rockford." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. He says if I'm successful he will promote me." 

Mickey turns around to smile at him. "That's great babe." 

"It really is. Then maybe you can stop working two jobs." 

"I don't mi..." 

"Mind I know." Ian finishes. "But I would prefer if you didn't overwork yourself. It's not like we have that many responsibilities anyway." Mickey supposes that makes sense. "So promise me." 

"What?" Mickey asks while stirring the onion. He grabs Ian's hand with his free arm when the taller man holds him. 

"That you will quit one of your jobs once I'm promoted." 

Mickey nods before lifting his head upwards so Ian can place a kiss on his lips. "I promise." 

"Good." Ian pulls away then sits at the small kitchen table, placing his briefcase on it. 

"When do you leave?" 

"On Friday." Ian replies going through a mountain of papers. "Come back Sunday." 

"Two days, that's good." 

"I was glad it was just two days too. I'd rather not be away from my boyfriend for longer than necessary." 

Mickey turns to see Ian narrowing his eyes at one of the documents even as he says something so endearingly sweet. "I love you." He can't help himself. 

"I love you too." Ian looks up with a smile. He stretches out his hand and when Mickey offers his own, Ian squeezes it affectionately before letting him go. 

Mickey goes back to cooking with a painfully wide but happy grin on his face. 

 

**•√•√•√•**

 

"So, that was all kinds of delicious." Ian compliments as he drops their dirty plates in the sink. "Not that I expected otherwise."

He switches on the faucet and starts cleaning the two plates and two glasses. Mickey joins him and puts leftovers in the fridge. He grabs a dish towel to help dry the dishes but Ian stops him.

"No. You cooked, its my turn." He grabs the small towel from Mickey. "Go pick a movie, be right there." He spanks Mickey who tries to glare at him but his smile ruins it.  

Sometimes Mickey can't believe this is his life. A committed relationship, a domestic drama less life. It was all so surreal but he wouldn't change it for the world. He was happy. He was _really happy._

And for once in his life, Mickey Milkovich deserves happiness dammit! 

Ian joins him not more than five minutes later. He places two beers on the coffee table and drapes the couch blanket on top of them. Ian lies on Mickey's chest, tangling their feet together as they settle in for some Arnold Schwarzenegger movie. 

Halfway through Ian starts to caress Mickey's thigh and the next thing Mickey knows is he's riding his boyfriend lazily as gunshots go off in the action movie. Ian caresses his ass and sighs contentedly into Mickey's mouth when the brunette initiates a kiss. They are not in a hurry, so they keep up the slow pace, sighing softly and looking at each other lovingly. 

It's too much and Ian finds himself tearing up but Mickey just kisses the tears away and caresses his cheeks as he continues to bounce slowly on Ian's lap. 

This right here, in this moment, is all they've ever wanted and so much more. 

They give each other love and happiness. They make each other content. One wouldn't be the same without the other, and they both hope to be together, and in each other's lives forever. As much as Ian loves children, he wouldn't mind if it was just him and Mickey for the rest of their lives. 

Because as he looks up into the ocean blue eyes, as Mickey continues to punch soft moans of pleasure out of him, it doesn't seem like anything is missing. To Ian, everything is as it should be. 

 

**•√•√•√•**

 

"Yo yo yo sleeping beauty, wake your ass up!" Mickey shouts on Friday morning two days later and laughs as Ian draws the sheets further up to cover his face. "Your flight leaves in two hours. C'mon babe, you need to get up." 

Ian groans and uncovers himself, relenting. "Drive me to the airport?" 

"Of course." Mickey replies straddling him. 

Ian squeezes his ass through his sweats. "We got time for goodbye sex?" He asks with a pout. 

Mickey throws his head back and laughs. "Fine. But in the shower." 

Ian mumbles something inaudible in protest but agrees to be pulled off the bed and guided towards the bathroom. They shower together and wash each other after Ian fucks Mickey against their shower wall. It doesn't last for long but it's good enough to last Ian until he gets back. 

"Shit." Ian curses looking around the bedroom in panic. "Dammit babe, I haven't fucking packed yet!" 

"Relax." Mickey whispers grabbing both his cheeks. "I already did." 

Ian exhales in relief and kisses Mickey fervently in gratitude. "Fuck, I love you." 

"I know. Now dress quickly so you at least have time for fucking breakfast. Jesus Gallagher." Mickey walks out of their bedroom to go warm Ian's coffee which must be cold by now. 

Ian walks out fully dressed and walks towards Mickey who is placing his breakfast on their kitchen table. "Do me." 

"Already did." 

"I meant my sleeves you perv." Ian laughs stretching out his left hand so Mickey can button him up. 

"Looking sharp." 

"Don't I always?" Ian smirks before taking a seat. 

"And so fucking modest." Mickey says with a roll of his eyes before pulling out his phone to check for messages. He clicks his tongue and Ian looks up worried. 

"Everything okay?" 

Mickey throws his phone on the table carelessly. "Just a text saying I don't need to come in today." He takes a sip of his coffee. "So fucking inconsistent." 

Ian points at him with his fork. "That's the job you're quitting first." 

"First?" Thought I was only quitting one." Mickey asks with a frown. "Ian, they barely pay you well as it is, so this promotion might not even come with enough money. So can we not count our chicks before they fucking hatch please?" 

Ian sighs seeing Mickey's point. "Fine. Fine." 

They both get up and Mickey reaches for their car keys. "Now, I packed you some warm clothes so you'd better fucking use them a'ight? We're in the middle of fucking winter." 

Ian nods pulling on his jacket. "I will." 

"I'm serious," Mickey continues. "I checked the weather, Rockford snows like fucking crazy, be careful." 

"I _will_." Ian kisses Mickey hard, gives him a long lingering kiss with teeth and tongue to reassure him. "I will. And be careful too." 

Mickey drives Ian to the airport and they hug for ten minutes straight neither wanting to let go. This is the first time they'll be spending several nights apart. The first time they'll go a couple of days without seeing each other. 

So they both make out for a while and then milk the hug for all its worth before Ian finally gets his suitcase out of the trunk and walks towards the entrance. He's almost there when he turns to find Mickey watching him hands buried in his pockets. 

Ian deserts his suitcase to turn back. He runs to where Mickey is leaning on the car and grabs him, pulling him in for another kiss. They kiss and pour their feelings in that kiss until he starts to tear up and Mickey is forced to pull away. 

"Hey, hey, it's fine." Mickey comforts. "You'll only be gone for two days max, and then you'll be back home and everything will be fine." 

Ian sniffs and nods his nose pink from the cold and the crying. "Maybe I can cancel. I don't have to go. We've been doing great so far." 

"Look at me." Mickey probes. "It's fine. It's alright. Go do your thing, make your boss happy, and get your promotion. We need this." 

"You're sure you'll be okay?" 

Mickey smiles up softly at his boyfriend. "You think I can't go a day without your ass Gallagher? Who do you think you are, huh?" He teases. "The air that I breathe?" 

Ian laughs. "Okay, fuck off. I'm going." 

"Good." Mickey says softly before kissing Ian again. "Call me as soon as you're settled in." 

This time when Ian leaves he makes it through. Reassured that everything will indeed be okay. The plane hasn't even taken off before his heart starts aching for his boyfriend. 

 

**•√•√•√•**

 

Mickey rubs his eyes. He's not gonna cry. He's not some three year old who feels like his parents have deserted him on his first day of school. He's a grown man who can go two fucking days without his boyfriend. He starts the car and reverses out of the airport parking lot. 

 


	2. The Irrevocable

 

Ian looks out the window and smiles. The way he loves Mickey, what he feels about his boyfriend, he didn't think it was possible. Mickey is his life, he is his everything. The life they've created outside of their families, the love they share in their small apartment, is everything Ian never knew he wanted. 

In the past when he was fucking every Tom, Dick and Harry. In the past when he thought 'the love of my life' was bullshit. In the past, Ian had no clue that he would come to have this. That he would come to _need_ this. What he and Mickey have. He didn't think, he would ever come to rely on it. But he does. 

It's what gets him through his days. It's what makes him work harder at his pathetic job. It's what makes him look forward to the next day and the day after that. 

And it what's going to get him through this two days he's away. Mickey, is truly the love of his life, and even though his boyfriend had joked about it, he _is_ the air he breathes. And Ian would die before he let anything happen to that man. 

He smiles at the polite lady taking his order and thinks about how he can't wait to be back home. 

 

**•√•√•√•**

 

When Mickey was young, much younger, he had a poster on his wall. _Fuck love_ , it read. And he meant it. He used to be in the closet at the time and he never thought a day would come when he wouldn't be. Which is why the life he shares right now with Ian fascinates him to date. 

With a father like Terry, who hated 'faggots' like they wronged him somehow, Mickey was convinced at the time that he would end up marrying a woman and living in discontent for the rest of his life. Back then he thought love was bullshit, and if it wasn't it would never happen to him. 

So he was definitely taken by surprise when this redheaded Gallagher stormed into his life and he fell in actual love with him. Mickey Milkovich, in love and happy. If his fifteen year old self had been told this he would have scoffed in the messenger's face and probably kicked their ass in the process. 

However, here he was. Happy and in love. With a man, living out their happily ever after. 

 

  **•√•√•√•**

 

_Two Weeks Ago_

 

"Can we take a minute to thank God that none of us ever gets sick?" Ian sighs before dropping on the recliner next to Mickey. 

Mickey laughs. "Gallagher, the couch is right there and its fucking empty."

Ian shrugs before wiggling so they both fit. "So?"

"Jesus Christ." Mickey chuckles at his boyfriend who's not comfortable unless they're sharing the same air. "What's this about prayer?"

"Because we never get sick. I mean, we don't have insurance so if any of us were to end up in hospital we'd be fucking doomed."

Mickey nods in understanding, caressing Ian's freckled hand. "I guess you're right." He brings the hand he's touching to his lips. "What would we do if that happened?" 

"It wont." 

"But if it did?" Mickey insists. 

"We would be there for each other." Ian's reply is automatic. "I would be there for you and you would be there for me," Ian sings drawing pattens on Mickey's chest. "and we would give each other strength." 

Mickey chuckles. "You know we're human, right?"

"I know!" Ian replies with a smile and a shrug. "We would figure it out. But let's not worry about that 'cause nothing's gonna happen." 

"Okay." Mickey says standing up. 

"Where are you going!" Ian whines. 

"I'm moving to the couch, need you to fucking hold me."

Ian bites his lower lip and watches as Mickey lies down leaving ample space behind him. He starts to pull down his boxers. 

"What are you doing? It's not sex time!" Mickey protests even as his eyes are fixated on Ian's half chub. 

"It's always sex time." Ian chuckles getting behind his boyfriend. "You don' have to do anything." He pulls down Mickey's sweats and runs a dry finger across his crack. 

Mickey hisses and pushes back on the finger. Ian pulls out their couch lube and preps him even though there's no need due to how much they make love and they did just a few hours ago. He wraps a hand around his boyfriend before pushing in. 

"Fucking love you Mickey." 

Mickey bites gently on the arm around his neck as he moans. He then licks at the mark with a sharp exhale when Ian wraps his fingers around his hardness. 

They hiss and grunt and moan and curse in the quiet of their apartment. Bodies moving together, as they share their love on their couch in the lazy but pleasurable position. 

 

**•√•√•√•**

 

 _Now_  

          Mickey turns off the radio as he drives away from the airport. He moves his head to the current beat of some song he's never heard of but he's digging it. He notices the road is wet from last night's residual snow so he makes sure to drive very carefully. 

He hasn't even gotten that far from the airport when he notices a truck coming unusually fast from the opposite direction. The speed limit reads 40Mph but this track is definitely going faster than that. Way faster than that. He slows down as the driver approaches a left hand curve on the same unsafe speed. Mickey can tell there's no way he'll be able to negotiate that curve. He stops the car and looks behind him but there are cars on both his sides and behind him. They would have to reverse for him to get away. The truck soon starts rolling over and thats when everyone panics trying to get out of the way. 

Unfortunately nothing is getting accomplished because everyone wants to get away so they end up blocking themselves in. "Fuck!" Mickey yells punching the wheel.

He changes the gear and starts to reverse just like everybody else, not caring who's car he scratches. People start getting ejected from the rolling track and Mickey's heart is beating out of his chest. This is some final destination bullshit and he has never panicked more than in this moment. Just when he thinks he's about to die the truck finally stops, resting in an upwards position a few meters ahead. 

Mickey shuts his eyes and exhales in relief.

It's however short lived when he realizes him and another driver are at an intersection. There's another car coming from the left and it seems the driver is trying to stabilize it but it's not working. It slams into the car on Mickey's left, and it in turn slams into him. 

It's too late by the time Mickey notices he didn't put on his seatbelt on his way back. 


	3. The Phonecall

As soon as Ian gets to Rockford, he settles into the already booked hotel room. He rubs his hands together to try and get a little warm. Mickey wasn’t kidding about the weather here. Before he even unpacks the first thing he does is call Mickey. He smiles thinking about how his boyfriend will remind him to make use of the warm clothes he packed for him. God, he misses his voice. It may have only been a few hours ago that he parted ways with his boyfriend but he misses him too much already. Unfortunately for Ian, it goes straight to voicemail.

“That’s weird.” He mutters to himself.

**Hey babe arrived safely, now settling in. Don’ know y ur phone is off but call me back please? Love you.**

He sends before throwing the phone on the bed. He changes from a shirt to a t-shirt, puts his jacket back on, and then grabs his wallet so he can head to the restaurant downstairs for something to eat. He’s starving.

  * **√•√•√•**



Ian checks his phone the entire time he's eating but Mickey still doesn’t get back to him. He waits it out though. It's only been thirty minutes, it’s fine. Heading back to his room, he takes a quick hot shower, wears a t-shirt and boxers, and then drops on top of the covers to scroll through his phone. It's so weird that Mickey's phone is off. Ian can’t remember a time that happened. Not from him, not from Mickey. They never turn off their phones. Like ever. So this has to be a case of no charge. Mickey's phone died and he hasn’t been able to get back to him yet. It's fine.

_"It is already snowing heavily on the south of the city, as you can see this is the kind of snow that’s now packed on the roads. Usually it takes us ten minutes to get here, but today we took **more** than thirty minutes. The snowing keeps increasing and this are very dangerous driving conditions. Our news car is stuck, the wheels have been spinning but it is not moving. It doesn’t look like it's letting up either John. They’re telling people to stay home so I think it's safe to say we can expect the weather to still be the same by tomorrow."_

Ian had noticed on the cab ride here how heavy the snow was falling. But according to the reporter it's supposed to get worse? Ian shakes his head and reaches for the remote turning off the TV. He will just close his eyes for a little bit so he can try his boyfriend again later.

So Ian sends his Mickey another text reminding him of how much he loves him, before getting under the covers. He has to be up early for that meeting anyway.

 

  * **√•√•√•**



 

Ian stirs and blinks a few times. He curses and sits up quickly when he sees it's light out. He slept. He didn’t mean to sleep, he just wanted to take a nap. Now he must have missed several of Mickey's calls. He reaches for his phone that’s on the night stand and quickly puts in his password. Ian frowns deeply when he doesn’t see any messages or calls from Mickey. Okay, now that’s really weird. Scratching his scalp, he moves so his feet are on the carpet then dials Mickey's phone. Voicemail.  Again. Now Ian is starting to get worried.

Just as the panic starts to set in, a call comes in from Mandy.

“Hey Mandy, how are you?” he however doesn’t wait for her to answer before he continues. “Have you heard from Mickey? I can't seem to get a hold of him.” Mandy sniffs on the other end and Ian can tell she's crying. “Mands, what's going on, are you okay?”

_“Ian.”_

The way she says his name, makes him clutch his chest, his heart beat suddenly unstable. “Where’s Mickey?” he whispers quietly, carefully, worried, his heart already beating a mile a minute. Mandy on the other hand is still sniffing on the other end, clearly afraid to answer. Ian stands up and takes a deep breath. “Mandy,” he starts. “WHERE THE FUCK IS MICKEY!”

_“I'm sorry Ian. I meant to call you earlier. Meant to tell you last night, but I… I, I, I, couldn’t.”_

“Couldn’t what? Couldn’t tell me what Mandy?” Fuck! Ian is pacing now. With an opening like that something has to be very wrong. “Mandy!” he shouts when she hesitates.

_“Hewasinanaccident!”_

“What?” Ian manages to get out after what she just said sinks in.

_“He, he, he, he… he was on the… he… a car he, two cars.”_

“Mandy you're not making any fucking sense!” Ian cries his eyes already stinging. He starts to shake when Mandy starts to cry.

_“Two cars crushed into him and…”_

“Is he alive?”

 _“What?”_ Mandy asks her voice laced with confusion at the interruption.

“Mandy, is my boyfriend, alive?”

 _“Yes.”_ Mandy quickly replies. “ _But barely Ian. He was banged up pretty bad. He…”_

Ian pulls the phone away from his ear to put both hands above his head. He swallows and stares at the closet for a few seconds. Mickey. _His_ Mickey was in a bad accident and is in a critical condition. He doesn’t need Mandy to tell him that part. Ian bites his lower lip hard until he tastes blood. But it's enough to calm him and get his heart beat to slow a little bit. The pain in his chest however, is another story. Mickey is in the hospital and he needs him. Ian needs to get back to Chicago, right fucking now. Fuck the promotion. He puts the phone back in his ear. He knows Mandy hasn’t hanged up because he can hear her breathing.

“Mandy.”

_“Yeah.”_

“What did the doctor say?”

 _“Umm,”_ Mandy swallows. _“She used a lot of medical jargon but umm,”_ Ian can hear her exhale shakily. _“his neck is swollen, and he has a big cut at the side of his head from where he hit and broke the window.”_ Ian sniffs as a lone tear goes down his cheek. _“His umm, his right hand is broken, so are his right ribs. He’s..he's got a concussion and umm…”_ she clears her throat. _“he's in a comma Ian.”_

Ian chokes on a sob, feeling rattled as Mandy lists off Mickey's injuries. His legs go weak and he's forced to seat on the bed. “I'll call you back Mandy.”

_“Ian.”_

“I'll call you back.”

Ian hangs up and immediately dials his boss’s number. Of course the man understands why Ian needs to go back to Chicago but he can kiss his promotion goodbye.

Prick.

Ian packs everything up even if he hadn’t really unpacked. He doesn’t even shower, all he wants is to be back in Chicago as soon as possible. He needs to be by Mickey's side, doesn’t matter if his boyfriend is unconscious or not. He needs to be there, he should be there. However when he gets to the lobby the receptionist stares at him like he's crazy.

“What?”

“Where are you going?”

“I told you, I'm checking out.” Ian snaps wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. Damn it’s cold.

“And go _where_?” she asks slowly like she's talking to a slow person. Ian glares at her confused as to what her fucking problem is. She shakes her head and gestures towards the entrance with her pen. “You can't go anywhere. No one is going anywhere.”

Ian turns around and lets go of his suitcase. He walks towards the locked double doors and looks outside. Shit, there is so much snow. Too much snow. He had completely forgotten about the news. The reality of what's happening sets in and he grabs his chest again. He rubs it trying to ebb the pain away. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he walks back to the reception desk. He is stuck, in a strange city and he can't leave because he's snowed in. meanwhile, his boyfriend lies in a hospital in Chicago, his condition critical.

“FUCK!” He cries out loudly making the receptionist flinch and the two other people around stare at him.

Ian reluctantly goes back into the elevator not allowing his tears to fall until the doors close. He calls Mandy as soon as he's back in his room and she’s more coherent this time as she answers all of Ian's questions. She sympathizes with him when he tells her he can't be there, fully understanding how much it must be killing him. Ian drops on the edge of the bed and switches on the TV. Maybe the roads are clearing and he can leave at the end of the day or sometime tomorrow.

His heart breaks even more when the reports keep getting worse.

_"…Severe thunderstorms, hailstorms, rainfall and high winds. The snow is falling heavily and excessively causing blizzard conditions."_

“C’mon!” Ian shouts pressing all the buttons on the remote trying to change the channel. All the reports can't be the same. Not now. God fucking dammit not now!

_"…All flights have been cancelled, all major roads blocked. The snow is at least four inches thick."_

“NO!” He continues to press more buttons wondering how his tear ducts haven’t dried up yet. “Fuck!”

He throws the remote across the room and heads to the mini fridge near the bed. He chugs down two of the tiny bottles of whatever liquor it is. Ian doesn’t give a shit. He is snowed in and can't be with his fucking boyfriend. He doesn’t care about anything right now.

_"Massive piles of snow are getting in the way of parking spaces. With more snow on the way, some worry a bad situation will only get worse."_

“A bad situation is already getting worse!” Ian yells at the heavily clothed reporter on the TV, thinking about Mickey in a fucking hospital while he is fucking snowed in, in fucking Rockford.

_"Moving it out of the way did work at first, but now they're running out of places to put it. It would be advisable to stay where you are. **Do not move** until the weather clears up."_

Ian mutes the TV as the camera skips to the men shoveling the snow. He rubs his forehead because he can feel a migraine coming on.

Ian drops his chin to his chest as even more tears gather in his eyes. He feels scared for the first time in a long time. He hates that Mickey got hurt and he wasn’t there. He hates that he couldn’t protect him. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he finally allows the tears to really fall. He stops holding himself back allows himself to cry. To really sob. Loud and painful. The ache in his chest constricting.  

He had promised to be there for Mickey if he ever somehow landed in a hospital. He had promised to be his strength. How is he going to do that when he is snowed in and can't get back home? How is he supposed to keep that promise when he can't be by Mickey's side?

The love of his life suffers alone and in critical condition.

He never should have left Chicago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading catch you here! https://www.facebook.com/groups/684409228412541/


	4. No Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Working sucks people!!!! Will try not to with the next chptr

**Day 2**

 

Ian hasn't slept. He couldn't sleep. He didn't even try because he knew he wouldn't be successful. Not when his boyfriend is lying unconscious in a hospital bed and Ian can't be there for him. So he had spent the night staring at the ceiling, exhausted from all the crying he'd done. 

His brain has been Mickey, Mickey, Mickey since he got the bad news. And it's gonna remain the same until he can see the love of his life again, awake or not. 

_"We would be there for each other. I would be there for you and you would be there for me. And we would give each other strength."_

Ian slides of the bed with a heavy sigh and walks towards the hotel window. Zipping up his heavy jacket -that Mickey packed for him- and putting on his beanie, he hugs himself and glares down at the falling snow that seems to grow bigger everyday. 

Ian shakes his head trying to calm himself and the unsteady thump of his heart. Inhaling deeply, he manages to hold back tears. 

He wants to see his boyfriend. Wants to lie next to Mickey. He wants to place his head in Mickey's neck and just breathe. Wants to look into those gorgeous, clear blue eyes. Wants to taste his breath. 

Ian feels his eyes tingle so he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Mandy. 

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

After hanging up, Mandy forwards Ian a link of the article on the accident Mickey was involved in. He finds himself needing to sit down when he reads that six people died that day. Three were injured and four are in critical condition. His boyfriend is among those four. 

Ian more than anything hates feeling helpless. He knows that even if he was in Chicago there's nothing he can do, but somehow not being there just seems worse, makes him feel worse. His heart breaks every single second he's away from Mickey and Ian is worried soon there will be nothing left. 

He calls for room service and orders more alcohol. This time a bottle of whiskey. This tiny little ones simply won't do. Not now. 

Ian hasn't been able to eat since yesterday, he simply has no appetite. He tried but he'd just stared at it for an hour until it went cold. He can't eat. How can he when his boyfriend is in the worst of conditions? Why should he get to continue eating and be healthy when God only knows if Mickey will make it out of this? 

**•√**

That night Ian can't sleep either. He keeps jolting awake scared that something even worse has happened to Mickey. He is grateful Mandy picks up every time and updates him. Unfortunately these updates don't make him feel better because Mickey remains the same. No change, no nothing. 

When Ian wakes up again at 2:00AM he gives up on sleep completely. Leaving the warmth of the blankets, he walks towards the small table and opens the bottle of whiskey. He puts the bottle to his lips and downs as much as he can, wincing as the bitter drink goes down his throat. He does not want to keep drinking but he needs it. 

He needs the alcohol to numb the ache in his chest. He needs it to ebb the pain in his body away even if it's just for a few hours. 

"Fuck." Ian curses rubbing at his eyes, hard. 

He feels a million things right now. Anger at the driver who caused this entire fucking mess. Disbelief, that _his_ Mickey is even in this position. Pain, at the fact that he can't do anything to change this dreadful situation. Worry, that the love of his life might not make it. Fear, that Mickey's condition could deteriorate and Ian isn't even there. 

Love.

Love because no matter what, he still loves Mickey. His love for his boyfriend is what has all the emotions coursing through him. And Ian doesn't know what to do with himself. 

So he takes another swing of his drink. It's the only thing he can do at this point. 

_"I don' wanna play cards with you Mick."_

_"Why the fuck not?"_

_Ian laughs dropping on the couch next to Mickey, placing the shot glasses and the bottle of Jameson on the coffee table. "'Cause you're always fucking cheating."_

_Mickey smirks. "You realise that's losers talk, right? Sore fucking losers."_

_Ian huffs pouring them drinks. "Fuck off babe, you know you don't play fair."_

_Mickey's smirk turns into a smile as he stops shuffling to scoot closer to his pouting boyfriend. "I will let you win if you play with me." He whispers seductively trailing his forefinger down Ian's chest._

_"Yeah?" Ian asks suspiciously swallowing his drink._

_"Yep."_

_"Okay."_

_"Yes!" Mickey pecks him on the lips before going back to shuffling cards. "Anything for my ginger boyfriend."_

_Ian pushes his shoulder playfully before laughing loudly. "Fuck off."_

_"I love you too!"_

 

Ian smiles at the memory of a happy, smiling Mickey. What he wouldn't give to have that again. What he wouldn't give to play a game of cards with his boyfriend, even though he always cheats. 

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

**Day 4**

 

Ian gets out of a shower he half assed and puts on his sweats and more warm clothes. He just got off a video call with Mandy and seeing Mickey with those tubes and his skin paler than usual didn't do Ian any good. It only made him feel even more depressed. He is sincerely at a loss on what to do. The news on TV hasn't changed and it's taking everything in Ian not to break the darn thing. 

Seeing Mickey again and in a comma had left Ian in excruciating pain and he had gotten into the shower as a means of distraction. Mandy had told him that Mickey didn't have his seatbelt on the day of the accident. Which is why his injuries were so bad. Ian didn't know what to do with that information so he stored it for when Mickey gets better. Because he _will_ get better. 

**•√**

Ian quit smoking a long time ago but he looked for cigarettes this morning. He needs something to do with hands, other than fiddling with his phone every single second. He curses the day he had agreed to take this job. If only he'd known. 

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

**Day 8**

_"We would be there for each other. I would be there for you."_

Ian sits on one corner of the room, his heart aching when he thinks about those words. When he remembers how he promised Mickey nothing was going to happen. Now his boyfriend is dying and Ian can't even be there for him. He's chain smoking and there's an unopened bottle of whisky beside him. He can't seem to stop trembling and even though he doesn't have his jacket on, it's not from the cold. 

Mickey's condition is the same. 

Nothing has changed. 

Nothing, has changed. 

Ian has lost count of the number of times he's yelled out of frustration. He knows what the news are saying, but Ian leaves his room for the first time in a week to go down to reception. Maybe something has changed. 

It's the same lady he dealt with that day he got the news. The moment she sees him her eyes widen and he mouth falls open in shock. 

"I need to leave." He says quietly. 

She swallows and shakes her head. "We still cant go anywhere sir. I'm sorry." 

Ian shakes his head confused. "How...if. Shit." He licks his lips. He doesn't feel very strong. "How do you have food or drinks if no one can..." He points at the exist. 

"It's only been a week Mr. Gallagher. We're good to go for an entire month. Are you alright?" She asks concerned. "Do you need to sit down? You don't look so well." 

She sounds so far away as she starts to walk towards him just as he starts to feel woozy. Next thing Ian sees is black.

**•√**

When Ian comes to he's lying in a strange room, on a blue leather couch with three people staring down at him.

"Room service tells me you haven't touched any of the meals they brought up to you this last week." A man says. His eyes are friendly and his voice is really soothing. "My name is Jeff, I'm the manager. You can't leave on water and alcohol alone Mr. Gallagher and I can't have you dying on my watch. So," he gestures at the lady on his left and a tray is brought forward. "you will eat this, right here, right now." Jeff says. "And you're not leaving until you're done."

"Water." Ian mumbles and he's immediately handed a bottle.

As soon as he's done the food is placed on his lap and he digs in. He's still not hungry but Jeff is very serious so Ian eats the offered meal.

 

**•√•√•√•√**

**Day 14**

   Ian just got off the phone with Mandy and the fact that they have no health insurance had completely slipped his mind. This is officially the worst month of his life. His boyfriend got into a severe fucking accident, Mickey's condition deteriorates, they have no insurance, no money, and Ian can't even be there. 

Definitely the worst month to ever exist. 

To some extent Ian is grateful that Mickey is in a comma. It would suck if his boyfriend was awake and aware that Ian wasn't by his side. Now that, would have been a kick in the stomach. 

He drags his feet towards the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He's skinny, since he still doesn't eat much, just enough to ensure he doesn't faint again. There are dark circles are his bloodshot eyes, and his unkempt beard grows longer everyday. But Ian doesn't care. 

He doesn't see the point. 

 

**•√•√•√•√**

 

**Day 20**

 

Ian has just had breakfast and just hanged up on the video call with Mandy. "There's no change." The doctor had informed Ian. 

He shuts his eyes and breathes severally, trying to swallow down his tears already stinging his eyes. 

Twenty two fucking days since he last held his boyfriend. Twenty two days since he kissed his love. 

Twenty one days since Mandy called to tell him Mickey had been in an accident. And Ian is still snowed in. He will be damned if he ever comes to Rockford ever again. This place just became the worst destination in existence. When he leaves this place, he will be glad if he never hears the name ever again. 

Twenty days of Mickey being in a comma. Almost there weeks and still no change what if... 

No. Ian can think about that. No. No. No. No. Just because Mickey's condition remains the same doesn't mean he won't make it out of this.

Ian feels sick. 

The worry is threatening to make him heave but he manages to shove it down. He lets out a shaky breath and leans on the bathroom sink. His knees buckle and he finds himself kneeling and crying, both his throat and chest aching. His heart breaks the more he thinks about how he _can't_ be there for his boyfriend. 

He sobs loudly clutching his chest. "He'll be okay." He whispers. "He'll be okay." He repeats. 

"He'll be okay." 

"He'll be okay." 

Mickey has to be okay. There is no other option. There is no other scenario. There _can't_ be any other option. 

Mickey has to be okay. 


	5. Change?

**Day 26**

Ian looks around his room and for the first time he needs to not be enclosed in this room anymore. So he puts on his warm clothing and heads down to the hotel bar. Sitting at the counter, he orders fries and chicken wings, something for his stomach before he drowns himself in alcohol. His plan gets derailed when someone takes a seat next to him.

“Mr. Gallagher.” Jeff greets.

“It’s Ian.”

“Ian. You look like you need someone to lend you an ear.” Jeff says tapping the counter twice. “While I don’t encourage drinking away your troubles, first round’s on me.” Ian grunts but doesn’t say anything. “So, what’s the matter.”

Ian sips his drink, and looks at Jeff. He contemplates on whether or not to say anything but he finally thinks it might help. “How often does this happen?”

“The getting snowed in you mean?” Jeff immediately picks up on it making Ian frown in surprise. “You’ve wanted to leave since you got here.” He explains as if reading Ian's mind.

“Yeah. The snow.”

Jeff shrugs. “This is Rockford, so it's not new. It happens.” Jeff clears his throat and sips on his own drink. “I take it there is someone you need to go home to? The Mrs maybe?”

Ian leans back on the stool and crosses his arms. “My…” he sighs feeling a familiar ache rush through his body all over again. “My boyfriend is dying.” _Fuck_. Saying it out loud hurts. It feels like someone is ripping his heart out of his chest.

“Shit.” Jeff curses. “Josh, bottle.” He orders the bartender before pouring Ian another drink.

“Yeah, and I'm stuck all the way here. Can't do anything… can't be there for him. If he…” Ian trails off as tears of melancholy fall down his cheeks. He sniffs and wipes them off. Jeff offers him a serviette. “Thanks.” Ian mumbles before reaching for his drink.

“I am so sorry to hear that Ian. But it will be okay.” The older man comforts rubbing Ian's arm.

“How do you know?” Ian glares at him. “How the fuck can you know that! Huh?” he snaps.

Jeff blinks at him sympathetically. “I'm sorry…”

“No it's fine.” Ian interrupts taking a deep breath. “ _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped, I'm just…”

“Frustrated.” Jeff finishes. “You feel helpless, that you can't do anything for him since you're all the way here.”

“Yeah.” Ian nods sadly.

“I get it.” Jeff says and Ian looks at him quizzically. “Before me and my family moved here I got snowed in and missed the birth of my first born.” He explains. “I mean, obviously our situations are way different but I was devastated.” Ian nods wordlessly. “What do the doctors say?”

Ian scoffs with a humorless laugh. “No change.”

Jeff hisses and pours them more whiskey. “The snow is letting up on the Northside so it's only a matter of time Ian. Stay strong. You will see your boyfriend soon enough.”

“It is?” Ian asks him in surprise. “I haven’t been able to watch the news.” He explains trying not to cry again. “Everyday it's the same and I didn’t want to pay for a new TV so I just stopped switching it on all together.”

Jeff smiles softly. “It's going to be fine. Soon you’ll be back in, it's Chicago, right?”

“Yeah.”

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**

 

_“So what's the plan here babe?” Ian asks between kisses. “Gonna beat up every guy that hits on me for the rest of our lives?” they push their door open roughly and quickly start undressing as soon as they're through the door._

_“Demn straight!” Mickey smirks. “You’re mine and mine alone. Period.” Mickey moans when Ian sucks a mark behind his ear. “Any fucker that forgets that gets reminded. That’s it.” He hisses as Ian pulls a nipple into his mouth._

_“Fuck I love you.” Ian groans when they drop unceremoniously on the bed._

_“Demn right you do!”_

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**                                      

 

Ian staggers into his room and toes off his shoes before taking off his jacket. He walks towards the bed and picks up his blinking phone. “Mandy?” he asks urgently dropping on the edge of the bed.

_“Ian, are you drunk?”_ she asks. _“Thought we agreed you would lay off on the alcohol.”_

She sounds weird. She sounds upbeat. Better than she has in the last couple of weeks. Ian sobers up some. “Mandy?” he repeats.

Mandy swallows on the other end. _“It's not much Ian, but it's something.”_

“What, what, what, what is it?”

_“Umm, he's hasn’t woken up or anything. But the doctor says he's responding."_

 "Responding to what!" Ian exclaims shooting up from the bed almost completely sobering up. 

_"Well,"_ Mandy starts excitedly. _"The doc and I were talking outside Mick's door when we had a crash. We ran back in and he'd dislodged his IVs Ian!"_ She shouts. 

"He's awake?!" Ian asks hopeful. 

_"No."_  

"I don' get it." 

_"But that's progress Ian. It means he will wake up. Maybe not today but he will. They will do some tests on him and then we'll know after that. But..."_

"But what?"

_"They had to restrain him."_

"HE'S IN FUCKING RESTRAINTS!"

_"For his own good Ian. He needs the IVs. He still hasn't woken up yet and they can't risk him knocking anything down again."_ Mandy explains. _"He **moved** Ian."_  

Ian nods pacing in thought. "Okay, okay. That's good. I guess." Sadness hits him when he realizes his boyfriend might wake up and Ian is still stuck. 

_"Is the snow letting up yet?"_ Mandy asks. 

Ian switches on the TV. "Yeah. Actually..." He trails of slowly walking closer towards it. "Jeff was right." 

_"Who the fuck's Jeff?"_

"Mandy." Ian calls excitedly. "I think I might be able to come home in a day or two!" 

_"That's great Ian!"_ Mandy screams on the other end. 

"Yeah." Ian replies smiling for the first time in a while. "Yeah." He drops down on the bed in relief. "Please update me on the slightest change Mandy, please." He pleads.

_"Of course Ian. I won't leave his side."_ She reassures. _"The doctor is calling me."_

"Put me on speaker." 

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**

 

_"I don't fucking believe you."_

_"Well, that's too bad 'cause its true."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah babe, I'm sure."_

_"You were so good with Yevgeny though."_

_Ian tilts his head and caresses Mickey's chin. "I am happy. Just you and me like this, it's enough for me. I promise."_

_"Well Gallagher, color me surprised. I thought you'd want a kid at some fucking point for sure."_

_Ian pulls his boyfriend between his legs where he's leaning on the headboard. "I know." He kisses Mickey on the side of his head. "What do you wanna do this weekend?"_

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**

 

 By some miracle Mickey opens his eyes on day 27. Ian cries himself to sleep because everyday since the IV incident Mickey keeps showing progress and he still isn't there! 

On day 28 people start being allowed to leave the hotel as roads clear. But this doesn't help Ian in any way since the flights are still canceled. He needs to get to Chicago and fast as possible. He gives himself until the end of the day and if they flights will still be canceled he will hitch hike home if he has to. 

But thankfully on the morning of the 29th the snow lets up and Ian and has never left a place as fast as does. He does stop to thank Jeff and tell him goodbye. The older man wishes him the best and with that Ian gets into his cab heading to the airport. 

Before he gets on Mandy confirms -her voiced laced with disbelief- Mickey can not only follow movement, but he can also hear and understand what he's being told. Ian can't remember the last time he was so anxiously happy. He needs to see his Mickey. Which he will in a few hours. 

 Ian feels like he's moving through the motions but doesn't really know what's happening. All he knows is his boyfriend who's been unconscious for the better part of a month is awake and Ian just needs to see it for himself. 

By the time he's landing and taking a cab to the hospital, Ian is giddy but also impatient as fuck. He keeps pressing on imaginary gas to get there faster even though he's on the back seat. 

He finds Mandy waiting for him at the entrance of the hospital. They hug for close to five minutes both tearing up with relief at the fact that Ian finally here. His legs feel like lead as Mandy leads him to Mickey's room. Taking a deep breath by the door, Ian shakes off his hands too before slowly pushing the door open. 

The usual light is missing in Mickey's eyes but Ian sees the recognition in them. He walks stealthily towards the bed holding his breath the entire time. He's here. He's finally fucking here. He fucking made it! His breath stutters and his tears fall the closer he gets to his boyfriend. 

"Mickey." He whispers watching Mickey's eyes never leaving his. "Fuck." He grabs his boyfriend's left hand and kisses the back of it. "Fuck." 

Ian swallows his mouth which suddenly feels dry, as tears cascade down his face when he takes in Mickey's face. He let's go of his hand to caress the practically healed cut on the side of his head. Mickey blinks at him and Ian sighs happily when he sees the brunette's mouth twitch into somewhat of a smile. 

"Baby." Ian let's out emotionally. "Don't ever scare me like that again Mickey." He whispers his eyes sweeping over his boyfriend, taking him in. 

Mickey blinks as he watches different emotions course through Ian's face. He hasn't been able to speak yet but he feels he needs to try for the sake of his crying boyfriend. So with a lot of effort, he stammers out a quiet. "H...hi." 

Ian chokes on a sob from the sound of Mickey's voice. He allows the tears to fall as he kisses Mickey's cheek. "Fuck you scared me so fucking much. Never again Mickey." 

"I'll try."Mickey replies his voice raspy from disuse. He breathes, his eyes meeting Ian's intense gaze. He licks his dry lips and Ian follows the movement. 

The redhead moves and captures those lips he's missed so much, tasting them. Mickey is perfect, breathtaking. 

Mickey is here. Ian can feel his pulse under his palm where it's resting on his neck. 

His Mickey, is alive. 


	6. By His Side

Ian refuses to leave Mickey's side. Even getting him to eat or go to the bathroom is a problem.  

"So what's the plan here? To forever be stuck by my side?" Mickey teases even though he's still very weak. 

It's two days since he woke up and Ian came through the hospital room door. According to him and Mandy, his boyfriend hadn't been able to see him while he was still unconscious. But Mickey didn't care about that. Ian was here now. If only he could get the redhead to understand that Mickey gets why he couldn't be here. 

"If i have to, yes!" Ian replies, adamant, pulling a soft smile out of Mickey. "I love you." He adds getting in bed with Mickey. He rubs his nose against Mickey's cheek and the latter shuts his eyes relishing in his boyfriend's presence. "If you ever forget to wear your seatbelt again I will fucking murder you myself." Ian threatens quietly.

"Okay." Mickey replies. 

They lay there quietly with Ian's thumb caressing his waist and Mickey sighing happily once every few minutes. The doctor says with all his injuries its a miracle he's still alive. He's so grateful he didn't die. More because he doesn't think Ian would have survived his passing. It would have taken a long, long time for Ian to be himself again. And Mickey wouldn't wish that on him. Even if he wouldn't be alive to see it. 

"How are we going to pay for all this?" He asks. 

"I don't know. Fuck." Ian groans burying his face in Mickey's neck. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm sorry." 

"Fuck, don't be babe." Ian kisses his forehead. "We will figure it out." 

"Together." 

"Together." 

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**

 

"It's fine."

"Like hell it is." 

"He's doing better." Mandy explains. "I'll be here the whole time. Go home, take a shower, see if your house still stands." 

"Ha ha." Ian says glancing at Mickey over Mandy's shoulder. "I can't go Mands." 

"Yes you can." 

"But Mickey..." 

"Is asleep." 

Ian sighs and rubs a hand across his face. He taps his foot a few times then tears his eyes away from Mickey to look at Mandy. "You will call me if _anything_ happens?" 

"I will call you before I even call the nurse." She rolls her eyes. 

"Don' be an idiot Mandy you gotta call the nurse first." 

"OH MY GOD, go!" She pushes him out of the room forcefully. "Nothing will go wrong before you get back." 

Ian frowns, stares at a sleeping Mickey for a few seconds before taking his jacket and heading towards the door. "I guess... I do need a shower and a change of clothes." 

"Yes!" Mandy encourages. 

"And he's asleep so it's not like I'm missing anything." 

"Exactly." Mandy crosses her arms and watches as Ian reluctantly reverses out of the room. She shakes her head when the redhead finally closes the door behind him. "Go Ian!" She yells knowing he's still on the other side. She hears him curse before finally, finally leaving. She groans and turns around to face her brother. "Your boyfriend is so fucking annoying." 

Mickey cracks a smile with his eyes still closed. "I love his annoying ass." 

"Of course you do." She huffs and move towards the bed. "You better?" She whispers brushing his hair back. 

The siblings had waited till Ian left to use the toilet then they'd agreed Mickey would fake sleep so Ian would agree to go. No way he was doing it otherwise. 

 _Fuck this two._ Mandy thought. They were already attached before it was going to be so much worse after what happened to Mickey. 

"I was so worried." She continues. 

"I'm fine now." Mickey smiles gently at her and takes her hand. 

"Ian was a fucking mess. Drove me off the fucking wall." Shakes her head. "He was going crazy Mick." 

Mickey could only imagine. "Thank you." He says. "For putting up with him." 

She chuckles. "I probably saved his life by updating him. Otherwise he would have walked back through the God demn snow." 

They both smile at the joke knowing it wasn't too far off. 

"You two, I swear to God." Mickey laughs and Mandy smiles happily at having gotten it out of him. "I'm glad you're feeling better." 

"Me too." Mickey shifts so he's sitting up. He bites his lower lip and looks at his sister. "So how long is he going to be gone?" 

"Seriously?" 

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**

 

"You've lost too much weight." Ian points out that night in the dark, Mickey sleeping comfortably in his arms. 

"You too." Mickey points out. 

Ian sniffs. "We'll gain together." 

Mickey laughs quietly, his body shaking from it. It pulls a grin out of Ian. 

"What?" Ian asks still smiling. 

"Pretty sure that's not a thing." 

"Yeah well, it will be our thing. Mickey and Ian, gaining weight together." 

Mickey laughs again. This time it's loud and happy, leaving Ian breathless. He cannot believe days ago the doctor had said Mickey might not make it. But now here he is laughing and talking and breathing next to Ian. This fact leaves him so emotional be tightens his arms around his boyfriend. He's forced to loosen his grip when Mickey's hisses in pain from his yet to heal ribs. 

"I love you so much." Ian breathes. 

Mickey smiles in Ian's chest and takes a deep breath too. "I love you too." 

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**

 

_One Month Later_

 

"Gently." Ian commands. "Dammit Mickey, gotta walk slower than that!" 

Mickey rolls his eyes where he just took two steps away from the bed. "Don't you have to be at work?" 

"No." 

Mickey frowns at his boyfriend. "What do you mean no?" 

Ian shrugs making the bed. "Boss said I could work from home." 

"Same boss who refused to give you the promotion?" 

"Well, I didn't fulfill my end of the deal did I?" 

"Mmm." Mickey hums and starts walking towards the living room. 

"Slower babe! Watch the fucking stitches!" 

Mickey groans at his overbearing boyfriend. So he can't do heavy lifting or go back to work yet. So the doctor said he can't stain himself in anyway. It doesn't mean he's a fucking egg now. Leave it to Ian to treat him as such. 

Asshole won't even fuck Mickey in that lazy sideways position they like. 

"You're too fucking cautious Gallagher!" He shouts as he walks into the kitchen. 

"Better safe than sorry!" Is the answer he gets. 

He rolls his eyes and opens the fridge reaching for a beer. Next thing he knows the drink is being grabbed off his hand and the fridge door being closed.

"Not at seven AM you don't!" Ian says looking at him pointedly. "And not before breakfast or your meds." 

Mickey mouths those same words in a mocking manner. 

"Very mature." Ian points out before reaching for the ingredients to start making pancakes. 

 

                                  **•√•√•√•√**

 

It's two weeks later when Ian let's Mickey leave the house. He's going grocery shopping when his boyfriend insists on going with him. They walk towards their car which surprisingly didn't cost Ian much to repair. 

They both get in and Mickey notices Ian's eyes on him as he straps himself in. 

“What?” he snaps looking at his boyfriend. He's surprised to find Ian looking at him with his serious face. “What?” he asks again, this time gently.

“You will have your seatbelt on from now on, I'm serious.” Ian says sternly. “No matter what you always have it on.” Mickey nods. “Doesn’t matter if you’re only driving for five minutes Mick. On. Always.”

Mickey nods again in agreement. “Yeah, always.”

“I'm serious Mick, I can't…” Ian trails off releasing a shuttering breath when he remembers the anguish he’d gone through not knowing if Mickey would make it. “Not again. I can't lose you Mick, I can't…” He chokes on a sob. And Mickey undoes his seatbelt to pull Ian close to him and into his arms.

“I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry.” He consoles rubbing his boyfriend’s back. “I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay.” he repeats over and over until Ian calms down somewhat.

They end up spending a lot more time outside their apartment building and in that car for a lot longer than any of them would have thought. Soon Mickey is pulling away and looking into Ian’s loving eyes. Ian glances at his lips and Mickey's heart thumps in his chest as soon as their lips collide. They kiss hard, tongues slipping past lips easily.

Ian feels Mickey's hand run over his chest and cup his half hard dick through his jeans. He jerks upwards, breaking the kiss. “Mick, Mick, babe, you sure?”

“Fuck yes.” Mickey replies, needy before going back in for another kiss while unbuckling Ian’s belt. “I miss you, miss this.”

Ian moans and when Mickey looks at him, his eyes blown, he can't deny what his boyfriend has clearly been craving. There's an unsaid agreement as they both open their respective doors before getting into the back seat. It's cramped, barely enough space for the both of them but Mickey is already panting from anticipation. Especially when Ian leans in for another kiss while reaching for his belt.

Mickey ends up lying on the seat, legs in the air as he makes it easier for Ian to remove his jeans. Ian removes his underwear too throwing them in the front seat. When he's done he's gestures for Mickey to turn around.

“No.” Mickey breathes. “I want to… can we do it like this?”

Ian blinks at him with a smile. He bites his lower lip before nodding and laying on top of Mickey then pressing their lips together. Mickey had missed the heavy weight on top of him. It’s so good. Feels so fucking good. The kiss soon escalates and gets heated fast.

Ian eventually breaks away to reach forward into the driver’s seat to presumably get their car lube. They haven’t used it in a while but Mickey is too horny to wonder if it's expired or not. Ian settles back between Mickey's legs, slicking his fingers quickly then bending down to kiss Mickey again. He circles around his entrance with the tip of his finger before carefully pushing it inside. Mickey groans and clenches around the digit.

Soon two fingers are twisting inside him, then three. He moans inside Ian's mouth welcoming the ministrations. He gasps when Ian presses against his prostate. Fuck, he's missed this so much. His thighs shakes with all the effort it's taking not to fuck down onto the finger. Ian smirks and pushes another finger inside.

“Fuck Gallagher, get in me already or I swear to fucking God.”

Ian hums before lining up. Mickey groans even louder with every inch he feels penetrating him. His hole stretches to accommodate Ian's length and Mickey has missed the feeling of being so full of Ian. The redhead bends down to leave a chaste kiss on Mickey's lips at the same time he starts moving. All his moans disappear into the taller mans mouth as Ian begins to rock slowly inside him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Fuck.”

“Shit.”

“I love you so fucking much.”

Mickey has no clue who is saying what. All he knows is that this right here is what love is and he just wants to hold Ian like this forever. If things had gone wrong that day, if he’d been more than critically injured, they wouldn’t be in each other’s lives anymore. So he moans and holds onto Ian tight as they continue to show just how much they love each other.

“Gonna come babe, shit!” Ian cries out as he stills, buried deep inside him. He wraps his hand around Mickey's dick and encourages him to do the same.

Mickey shuts his eyes. He can feel his boyfriend’s cum filling him up. Calling out Ian's name, his thighs shake as he too cums between them.

  *                                 **√**



 

“I am never going anywhere without you ever again. You know that, right?” Ian smiles down at him, pushing back his hair and Mickey is almost positively sure his boyfriend means that literally.

“Even if it's to take a dump?” Mickey quirks an eyebrow. “Ow!” he yells when Ian bites at his shoulder playfully. “Okay. Okay. I know.” he says softly caressing Ian's freckled cheek. “Want to be with you always too.”

“Good. Kiss me.”

Mickey nods and does just that. He is yet to heal completely, they still owe the hospital thousands, their jobs are not the best and they could be doing better financially. But they will deal with it. It's going to be a bitch, but they will deal with all of it _together_.

Because they are Ian and Mickey and together they can make it through anything.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I wasn't the most confident I've ever been while writing this so, Thank u for sticking with me to the end. I don't know how well I nailed the requested angst. So I hope I came through. 
> 
> Lotsa love for the support throughout this short fic. Mwah! Mwah! ♥♥♥♥


End file.
